Peleas Maritales
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque en todo matrimonio sano hay peleas, y Alice y Jasper no son la escepción. Drabble corto dedicado a la linda de Christina Becker.


Hoooooola, nuevamente yo; nada, otro fic entre **_Jasper & Alice._** Quería hacerlos pelear, porque su relación es demasiado perfecta y siempre tiene que haber alguna que otra pelea como en todo matrimonio, pero no pude -.- juro que el próximo fic va a ser una pelea un poco más serie. Aún así, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de S. Meyer. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Salvo que intenté hacer una pelea un poco fuerte entre ellos y no salió, es demasiado azucarado para mi gusto, pero... supongo que a alguien le puede gustar :)

Summary: Porque en un sano matrimonio hay peleas, y el de Jasper y Alice no era la escepción.

**Dedicado a:** La linda de _**Christina Becker**_ ; ¿Por qué? Porque siempre que entro en los Reviews de alguno de mis Fics, siempre tengo un lindo comentario de ella, y sinceramente quería agradecerle mucho, porque cada Review me hace seguir adelante con historias que, de otra manera, hubiera desechado. ¡Muchas gracias, linda!

* * *

**Peleas Maritales.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

—¡Sabes que yo tengo razón! ¡¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?! —Los gritos de Alice se escuchaban en toda la mansión. Emmett reía sentado en el sofá junto a una Rosalie demasiado concentrada en su lectura como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

—¡Qué no, Alice! —Gritaba Jasper, rara vez discutía con la psíquica, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar levantar la voz, aunque la ternura seguía allí.

Seguían discutiendo en su habitación. Emmett estaba cansado ya de tantos gritos, no podía ver el partido cómodo. Subió las escaleras con la velocidad más rápida que poseía, y entró sin preguntar a la habitación de sus hermanos.

Los vio a ambos parados al lado de la cama. Alice tenía una postura cómica, pues tenía sus manos en las caderas, el cuerpo estirado hacia delante, y miraba fijamente hacia arriba, pues su esposo era bastante más alto que ella. Jasper sólo tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

—¿Por qué diablos discuten? ¡Llevan así horas, y no puedo ver el partido! —gritó Emmett, exasperado y haciendo gestos graciosos con las manos, para expresar mejor su punto.

Marido y mujer se calmaron, respiraron hondo innecesariamente, y sonrieron.

—Discutimos porque Jasper es un necio —dijo Alice levantando un poco la voz.

—No, discutimos porque Alice no quiere ver la realidad —contrapuso Jasper serio y señalando a la psíquica.

El fortachón se frotó la sien con su mano derecha, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Me explican mejor por qué tanto griterío!

—Bueno… Jasper dice que me ama más que yo, ¡pero sabe que no es cierto! —pronunció Alice enfatizando sus últimas palabras.

—¡Qué no! ¿Lo ves? ¡Es irritante que no lo admita! —pronunció el sureño con un tono infantil poco frecuente en su personalidad.

Emmett volvió a sobarse la sien, pero esta vez, tan fuerte que de ser humano se hubiera hecho un pozo en ella.

_¡Gol! ¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! ¡Un golazo! _

Se escuchó el televisor casi reventando en volumen. Se había perdido un gol, y para ser poco, se lo había perdido por una estúpida pelea de sus hermanos.

Emmett enmudeció. Los miró fijamente, de manera sombría nada común en su rostro de niño.

—Los odio, en verdad los odio —dijo en un susurro y se fue diciendo cosas entre dientes, que muy bien la pareja pudo oír.

Jasper y Alice se miraron, con esas miradas cómplices que sólo tienen ellos, y contuvieron una carcajada que imploraba salir.

Cortaron la distancia entre ellos y se abrazaron con necesidad.

—Declaremos empate, ¿quieres? —susurró la vampiresa mirando hacia los ojos de él.

—Por supuesto, señorita —dijo él sonriéndole.

—Señora, por favor —se quejó mostrando el anillo que tenía en su dedo. Prueba física de su amor eterno.

—Lo siento —susurró sonriendo—, deberíamos comprarle entradas a Emmett en la temporada siguiente, ¿no crees?

—Estoy de acuerdo, pobre grandulón —contestó ella riendo casi a carcajadas.

* * *

Por favor, no me maten :C Sé que es demasiado dulce y empalagoso, pero lo hice con amor para todos ustedes, y en especial para la, ya nombrada, **Christina Becker**; gracias por todo, hermosa.

Los quiero mucho.

Belencitah.


End file.
